


青春期

by Teleido_Scope



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleido_Scope/pseuds/Teleido_Scope
Summary: 圣德芬拥有了将一切结束在开始之前的机会。（时间线大概在天蓝1和天蓝2之间。）





	青春期

他听见水声。自此世界以他为中心创生，他所到之处世界显现，他离开世界便湮没。他听见水声：好像四壁正向内隐秘地渗水，汇聚起掩人耳目的不安的细流。那是羊水。他应当知道这里是研究所深处的“育婴房”，因为那立柱是他自世界诞生以来看到的第二个东西，苍白失血的穹顶则是第三个；自他前一个世代起，大部分天司都在这里迎接他们既不被祝福也未经合意的出生。他仿佛被呼唤着不可自控地前行，穿过林立的摇篮，最后停留在一面镜前，镜面映照出他自己的面孔，他伸手触碰，镜中的他亦伸出手。只是，镜中的双眼纯洁地紧闭着，神情无知、无辜而恬静，引人憎恨；那是如今他所不拥有的东西，他拥有的只是无望、无力和愤世嫉俗。圣德芬这才意识到那并不是镜子，而是另一个他。

一个还未出生的、一无所知的、引人憎恨的他，甚至全然不知道自己是什么，也不知道自己将会成为什么。

可实际上那只不过是一团脆弱、皱缩、丑陋的肉块。不具有能够辨识的脸部特征，仅仅在幻想中方能显现出某人的样貌。无论被设定怎样的数值、被赋予怎样的期待，所有的天司在这一阶段都是平等的——一样的脆弱，就像刚脱壳的蝉的双翅一样柔软，甚至不需要刻意破坏，就连搬运途中的一丝不慎都会将之毁灭。

他感觉到一阵颤栗。他突然明白了自己被引来此地的意义。他深深地望进去，摇篮中的东西烙印在视网膜上——一个还未长成的小小的错误，一个灾难的雏形……在他的脑中，他坠入深窟，意识却如警铃不断高鸣，镜子映照镜子，延展出无数的他：无数的他向光芒伸出手，求生般想要完成那一握。可能是因为不适应这里的温度，他难以自控地颤抖起来。摇篮乖顺地迎接主人的入侵，他已经感受到了那带着香腥味的温度和微微颤抖的表面，只要稍微用力，他现在过去未来的所有痛苦和他现在过去未来所制造的所有痛苦，都将结束。你必须意识到你的生命是一个错误，他想，如果你能知道自己的未来——我现在就把那未来告诉你——你一定也会希望我这么做。而他又在哪里能等到这样的机会呢？这是最好的时机，最好的时间与地点，命运将他引到此处，是为了将错误结束在开始之前，是为了将他——

他突然停下了。他听到了另一个声音：一个不属于他的声音。

“谁在那里？”

他永远不会忘记这个声音。尽管他多么想要把它忘掉！可是他从来不拥有选择的权利，就想他无法选择不出生一样。因为这声音赋予了他生命（愿它没有），他也毫无道理地相信，总有一天他要在这声音里死去。一想到这里，他的心头就涌起憎恨。

或许就是今天！为什么不能是现在？在造物主面前把他的造物毁掉，这个想法让他在心里微笑起来。可是，像他这样一个——他不知道自己应该是什么——一个没有一点价值的存在，一个哪里也找不到用处的人，毁灭他又有什么影响呢？不过是适才适所。难道有人会为废弃物被丢到垃圾桶里而感到惋惜吗？就连为他的死而高兴的人都不会有，因为没有人在意他的死活，他将死得毫无意义。

但那不重要了，他想。没有意义也没关系。他不再想要什么意义了。

路西菲尔朝这边过来了。

他情不自禁想要躲起来。说不上来为什么，他心里对路西菲尔还是很害怕。他已经充分领教了他的力量，那是压倒一切的，无法反抗的，可他却并不真的害怕这一点，或者应该说，还有东西远远比这更值得害怕：他真正害怕的是在地面上遥遥望见数千光柱之间的那张脸，那张没有任何情感而更像是无慈悲的天灾的具现化的面孔，他害怕的是无论他如何表现出他所有的卑劣，抛出多少恶毒下作的诅咒，甚至是以自己的生命为赌注，那张面孔都不会有一丝动摇。

可难道他从来没有在他的脸上看到过感情？难道他在研究所庭园的木荫下看到的，那淡薄却确实的——它久远到几乎成为一个模糊的影子，让他怀疑起回忆的真实性——情感，竟是虚假？但他马上又想到，那段梦一般快乐而单纯以至于轻浮的日子是如何假设在巨大的谎言上，那对他来说，是整个人生意义的葬送，而对将他的命运握在掌中的大人物们来说，却又只是轻描淡写、稀松平常的一笔……想到这里，他就感觉整个心脏都被攥紧、压碎了。它本来已经没有办法被碾得更碎。

现在，终于，那面孔近在咫尺了。他已经发现了他，他无处可逃。他的五官，圣德芬想——他已经被一股惰性控制住了，就像人从悬崖上掉下去，却仍然在思考天空底端云的形状——所有人都爱他，他想，他愤恨地想，而自己只能向他祈求，除了乞求之外，他在路西菲尔面前根本无计可施，无路可走。可他不——他已决定绝不再向他乞求。如果他已经失去了所有的办法，至少他还拥有死亡。

而那位只是看着他，说了一句：

你不应该在这里。

噢。圣德芬无法解释自己为什么会出现在这里，可就算没有解释，全知的他也一定会在须臾间演算出这无法解释的事件的来龙去脉。从来没有什么事能让他吃惊。更何况，路西菲尔是他的造物主——路西菲尔认识他，远在他出生之前，远在他认识自身之前。他的身高，手指和关节的长度，下颌与脖颈的角度，他性格中感性和理性的比例，知性的高低，能力的大小，甚至是他的爱和恨，用一组永恒不变的数据便可概括，而这数据就由路西菲尔写就。哪怕圣德芬穷尽一生，也不能比路西菲尔了解他更多地了解自己，不能变成一个超出路西菲尔的设计的人；无论他走向哪里，自己是路西菲尔的造物这个事实永远横亘在他的前方，就像不会消失的地平线。

那个路西菲尔看着他，继续说：“这里是禁止进入的。——可是，”他的表情似在思索。在圣德芬的记忆中，路西菲尔几乎从来不把话只说一半，因为这是仅属于空之民的，极度损害交流效率的行为。他从来不会犹豫该说什么，也不会不清楚该说什么。终于他补全了这句话：可是，你是谁？

可是，我是谁？圣德芬不明白这句话。他情不自禁看向手边，刚刚险些被他杀死的那摇篮中的东西——尽管它完全不具有他的任何特征，也没有哪里写着他的名字，但他无比肯定，那皱缩的肉块就是他自己。我就是它，它就是我。我是谁？

“你具有天司的特征，”路西菲尔仍在继续，“但你却不是我所知道的任何一位。你究竟是谁？”

而圣德芬只是死死地，像是要灼烧虹膜似地盯着那东西——他只能这么做，因为他已经无法做出任何回答，也没办法去构思一个谎言，彻底放弃了挣扎，就像一只应激的鸟儿，陷入了一种内在的休克。脖颈上的头颅突然变得像是有千斤重。他只能不断地想，只要能等到一个机会，他就可以杀死自己，他就是为这而来。

路西菲尔等了他很久。“你看起来没有明显的损坏。你的发声机能也没有问题。”似乎他为解释圣德芬的沉默想了一些理由，但又一一将它们排除。“那么，”不可思议地，最后他像是妥协了，“你可以先从那里走开吗？我不希望你碰到它，即使是不小心——它在这个阶段很脆弱。”

圣德芬在心里回答：脆弱，那正是我想要的。但他还是照做了。

而天司长观察着他，像是得出了某种结论。“那孩子对我来说很重要。”最后他认真地说。

圣德芬几乎哑然失笑。“你知道它会变成什么吗？”这话先于意识，把他自己吓了一跳。

路西菲尔过好了一会儿，才将视线转向摇篮的方向。

“说实话，我不知道。”他说得很慢，像是在边说边想，“它是我造的——不，不应该用‘造’这个字。因为我的手上既没有刻刀，也没有矬子。”

他几乎听不明白他在说什么。

“你知道空之民是如何诞生的吗？在幼体经过妊娠被产下之前，没有人知道新生命会是什么样的。这其中有遗传因素的影响，因此幼体会继承父母的一些特征，但大部分来说，都是随机数。他们并不为某个目的而诞生，只要愿意，他们可以用一半的生命做一件事，又用剩下一半生命做另一件事；又或是用一半的生命去寻找自己的生存意义，然后剩下一半生命来执行它；甚至是什么都不做，任凭生命流逝。他们可以拥有才能却不运用，也可以没有才能却仍然要做。无论他们要做什么，都由心而发，最重要的是，这是他们自主的选择。没有人能够预测的进化的方向，和选择的自由——这就是空之民的生命形态。”

路西菲尔很轻地向前走了几步，这让圣德芬不禁跟着后退，退到立柱投下的阴影中——即使前者只是想靠近那个摇篮。圣德芬几乎摔了一跤，他仍然无法理解路西菲尔所说的内容。他从来没有想过会是这样。没有人想过会是这样。

“……我认为这样的形态，非常，”路西菲尔顿住了，似乎在思考应该使用怎样的词汇，最终，他想了很久，

“——美丽。”

他说，美丽。

“我想要复现这样的生命形态。”他小心翼翼地抚摸摇篮外部的羽毛，小心到手指几乎只能拂动羽毛尖，“或许我没有办法自称造物主，因为我给予它的只有生命和随机性。我不知道它会是雄性还是雌性；它的头发和翅膀会是什么颜色；它的性格是积极还是消极，健谈还是沉静，急躁还是温和；它会很强大，还是需要与他人相互依靠；它擅长做什么，不擅长做什么；它想要完成什么样的事业，或者什么都不做；它是幼小，还是成熟；它会觉得什么样的东西是美的……”

“可是，”圣德芬这才意识到自己在无法抑制地浑身发抖，“如果它变成你不想要的样子呢？”

如果它变成了我？不强大，不有用，不聪明，不认为任何东西是美的，心中充满丑陋的嫉妒和仇恨，没有美德，只有卑劣，一事无成——这就是随机性的结果。为什么偏偏是自己？此刻他多么希望自己早已被一组数据规定好了，如果他能像其他天司一样，天生便知道自己为何而生，而不是像现在这样被未知的恐惧折磨得发疯，甚至不知道自己应该是什么，能够是什么！让我早就知道自己是备用品就好了，我会十分高兴地接受自己的命运，我会有用，我会乖巧，即使最后的终点是废弃，我也会是幸福的！他多么想回到那摇篮里去重新来过，只要赐他一个被规定好的生命，完整的生命，而不是有缺陷的……又或者不必了。他又想。我受够了。

“无论它变成什么样，”而路西菲尔重又看向他，直望进他的眼底，他认真地，一字一句地，仿佛他一直都知道眼前的天司是谁，“我都会带着对未知的期待等待它的降生。无论它的性别是什么，无论它的头发和羽毛是什么颜色，无论它的性格是什么样，无论它是否强大，是否聪明——我都会给予它发自内心的祝福。因为，它的出生对我而言……即是祝福本身。”

回过神来，圣德芬发现自己已经逃走了。将自己的摇篮和路西菲尔远远抛在后面，为了逃离没顶的恐惧，他张开翅膀，一头扎进深渊。

这样温柔地，甚至是高兴地描绘着他理想的生命的路西菲尔，只让他感到前所未有的痛苦。即使是在知道了自己毫无意义的生存意义的时刻，他也未曾有如此痛苦。路西菲尔仍然对自己做了什么一无所知，就像那时的圣德芬一样：他们都无知又幸福。又或许，或许他真的能够爱他，无论他变成什么样——但他自己不会允许，不会原谅。他是如此炫目，如此崇高，如此美丽，以至于让人想要呕吐。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在想“芬这么像人类（空之民），是否是因为他是以接近人类的方式诞生的”，因此以这个想法为基础写了这个故事。


End file.
